Jason vs Nightmare
Start Left Section chooses Jason. Right Section chooses Bendy. A NEW CHALLENGER HAS ARRIVED! The Right Section's character is changed to Nightmare. No research. Just bloodshed. WHO WOULD WIN!? Fight Cue this It's been many years now since that one day. Welcome to Japan, 2050, where the attack of the Spectral Destroyers was over. Scientists had become far smarter, technology was more advanced, and it was a way more civil place. This didn't mean bad things weren't gone, as scientists tried to examine something. This was Jason Voorhees, who had been long gone. Today was a fairly good day to learn more about things, but there were some monsters that lurked in other places. Nothing much, though, as the other people gathered around. While that was happening, someone appeared into the office. "Hello, doctor." ''A voice said, sounding cold and metallic, yet feminine and beautiful. Before the scientist could react, he was silenced and let free as long as he kept this a secret. Cue this She walked into the other office and saw everyone had left. This robot, named Aiko, went in and preserved Jason's body. She had seen what he did all those years, all those carcasses. Sadly, though, she had awakened the killer from his eternal slumber. She pressed a button on her wrist, turning invisible, and ran off. Unknowingly, she had awakened something else. A monster crawled from the pitches of the abyss, sharp teeth and claws, his outer powers coming from the deadliest of places and all fears. This was Nightmare. Aiko hid away, but she saw a hand crawling out of a portal, then another. He came out, a monster of true fear. He roared out, finally freed. Aiko ran off silently, as Jason turned around to face Nightmare. He held his machete out, ready for another battle. Cue this Nightmare's eyes shined a brighter red, his teeth getting sharper, and his claws bared. This was it. Whoever won would be feared from all around the multiverse. '''FATES MEET ONCE MORE!' ENGAGE! The monster started it off by snapping his fingers and destroying the building. Aiko jumped out in time, Jason took it on, and Nightmare did so too. He tried adding insult to injury by tearing into his chest. Blood spewed everywhere, but Jason healed the wound. Nightmare was confused, but the building collapsed, both engulfed in flames. Jason wasn't hurt or even touched by the fire, and Nightmare wasn't so too. Jason charged again, this time slicing down, only for his machete to pass through. That's right, it literally went through his foe, and Nightmare stood there, before grabbing Jason and tossing him across the city. Many of the scientists were eating and chatting when Jason Voorhees just comes bursting in through the roof. They all looked, wide-eyed, as Nightmare grabbed him again and tore his lungs out. Blood spilled everywhere, Jason looked around, but Nightmare crushed them in his hand. That didn't matter, though, as Jason's lungs and skin came back. The monster was angry, and so he set Jason into an ocean. He wasn't scared, but he went underwater. A giant boulder came out, and Jason got on it due to sheer luck. He had lived. Nightmare sent him back to Japan, where he slammed Jay's face on the table many times. Blood came out, before Jason tried stabbing Nightmare in the stomach. It still wasn't effective, as the machete went through. The beast took the zombie by the shirt and tossed him into the wall, causing him to nearly merge with it forever. Jason broke out, but watched as one of the beast's hands stretched out and grabbed him. He was smacked around and crushed in his grip. Even more blood spilled, Jason was nothing but guts and blood with a mask, but he came back from death again, angry and bloodlusted. He tried hitting Nightmare over and over, but to no avail. The monster then struck his claws downwards in a hope to attack or hit him.... SLASH! It was a hit! Jason's arm had been taken off, blood spurting out. This was tough. He hadn't faced a foe this tough in years, and now he was getting overwhelmed. Nightmare grabbed his arm and turned it into a bunch of loose atoms, destroying any chance of it coming back. He still had his machete, though. Cue this This was it. All the fighting, all the kills, his streak, it was time for Jason's last stand. He kicked Nightmare, this time getting a hit in. He had been done fooling around and used his power that whooped Krueger to hell. It was time he fought. He sliced his machete, decapitating Nightmare only for his head to come back. Nothing he was doing could win him the fight. Nightmare was tearing him up atom by atom, bit by bit. Blood was shedding. Jason wasn't afraid, but Nightmare looked into his mind and saw a fear greater than water. Jason's body slowly rotted more than he already did. It turned dirt brown, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. Nightmare had forever killed him. (Stop music) K.O! What was that fear that killed him? Disappointing his mother. He fell after years of slaughtering others. His eyes rolled back, he faded away. Nightmare laughed in victory. All in the multiverse had a reason to fear him if the darkness feared him, but now they had a better reason. He had killed Jason. Aiko, still invisible, dropped in and scanned Nightmare, only for her to run out. Nightmare saw this and bared his teeth. A long fight like that and someone just wants to do that? No way. He roared out, but she already gained info about the beast's powers and strength. She ran off, hiding and climbing back to her base. Who did you want to win? Jason Voorhees Nightmare Category:What If Battles Category:Friday the 13th vs FNAF Battles Category:Game vs Movie Battles Category:Horror vs Horror Battles Category:Christian Higdon Category:Completed Battles